Peas in a Pod
"Peas in a Pod" es un episodio de Halloween, es el quincuagésimo noveno episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el sexto de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio Toothy, el repartidor de periódicos, entrega un periódico a Lumpy. Empieza a leerlo y encuentra algo interesante. Se trata de una historia sobre un cometa que viene en dirección a la Tierra. Pasamos de la fotografía en el papel al cometa real, que ya vuela hacia la tierra, quemándose lentamente al entrar en la atmósfera. Mientras Lumpy corta leña en su patio trasero, el resto del cometa, ahora del tamaño de una semilla, cae en la bolsa de semillas en el porche de Lumpy. Sin darse cuenta, Lumpy planta la extraña semilla verde en la tierra y se aleja. Sin embargo, vuelve cuando un gran tallo crece de la tierra inmediatamente después de plantar la semilla y se abre, de donde sale un clon verde de Lumpy (un Pod Lumpy). Lumpy piensa por un segundo y tiene una idea. Mientras que el Pod Lumpy trabaja cortando madera, Lumpy se relaja en una silla en el porche. Sin embargo, mientras trabajaba el Pod Lumpy se corta accidentalmente su propia pierna, alarmando a Lumpy. Para la sorpresa de Lumpy, el Pod Lumpy regenera la pierna y otro Pod Lumpy nace de la pierna amputada. Al darse cuenta de lo que esto significa, Lumpy tiene otra idea. Lumpy utiliza sus dos Pod Lumpy's para cortar la leña, dos veces más rápido, pero al quedarse sin jugo, toma un machete de su costado y corta a uno de los Pod Lumpy's por la mitad para hacer otro. Lumpy continúa haciendo esto hasta que finalmente tiene todo un ejército de Pod Lumpy's arreglando su casa, plantando semillas, sirviéndole, etc. Sniffles, el cartero, se acerca a la casa y golpea a uno de los Pod Lumpy's. En un esfuerzo por ser servicial, el Pod Lumpy comienza limpiando los lentes de Sniffles, mientras que él disfruta del servicio. En otro lado, Petunia sale de su casa para recoger su correo. Por desgracia, cuando llega a su buzón de correo, uno de los Pod Lumpy usa un martillo encima del buzón. Esto provoca que la mitad del brazo de Petunia sea cortado. Mientras ella grita de horror, el Pod Lumpy comienza a golpear su cabeza, haciendo que uno de sus ojos se caiga. Otro Pod Lumpy toma el ojo y lo planta en la tierra. Mientras tanto, el Lumpy Pod que estaba limpiando los lentes de Sniffles termina su tarea. Por desgracia, estuvo limpiándolos demasiado tiempo, desgastando la cara de Sniffles hasta el punto en que su cráneo queda visible. Lumpy finalmente nota que algo está mal cuando ve a Cuddles corriendo, gritando, siendo perseguido por un Pod Lumpy que llevaba un trapeador. Lumpy salta a la acción para detener a sus bien intencionados pero mortales clones de hacer más daño. Cuddles es trapeado hasta la muerte por el Pod Lumpy. Lumpy vuela sobre sus cosechas dentro de un aeroplano fumigador, vertiendo veneno en el tanque. De nuevo en el suelo, Toothy esta a punto de ser cortado con un hacha por un Pod Lumpy, pero se salva cuando ambos notan la presencia de Lumpy en el aeroplano. Lumpy libera el veneno y todos los Pod Lumpy's caen inmediatamente al suelo, aparentemente inconscientes. Toothy celebra su buena fortuna, pero pronto comienza a ahogarse con el veneno. Termina tosiendo varios de sus órganos internos y se cae al suelo muerto. De repente, todos los Pod Lumpy's recuperan su compostura y bostezan después de estar inconscientes. Más tarde, uno de los Pod Lumpy's pasea en la bicicleta de Toothy y lanza un periódico a través de una de las ventanas de Lumpy. A lo largo de la ciudad, los Pod Lumpy's hacen tareas aleatorias, como verter agua caliente sobre una planta, talar un árbol y colocar un aparato en el medio de la carretera. Un Pod Lumpy aparentemente ha muerto, después de haber sido aplastado por una lavadora, mientras que otro corre mientras se quema. Lumpy saca su coche hacia un aparcamiento, con dos Pod Lumpy's para levantar y mover el coche. Sale del coche y cierra la puerta pulsando un botón en un mando a distancia, lo que provoca que los Pod Lumpy's hagan ruidos que indican que el coche ha sido bloqueado. En la planta cercana, una flor comienza a florecer con un ojo en sus estigmas. Moraleja "Two is company. Three is a crowd!" (¡Dos son compañía, tres son multitud!). Muertes #La cabeza de Petunia es aplastada por el martillo de un Pod Lumpy. #La cara de Sniffles es desgastada por un Pod Lumpy. #Cuddles es aplastado por un Pod Lumpy usando un trapeador. #Toothy tose hasta que se le salen los órganos por el veneno de Lumpy. #Un Pod Lumpy es aplastado por una caja fuerte. Heridas #A lo largo del episodio varios Pod Lumpy's son cortados a la mitad (excepto el primero, el cual se corta la pierna). #Un Pod Lumpy es visto corriendo en llamas. #Un Pod Lumpy se clava una tabla de madera en la cara. Errores #En los créditos de la introducción, la palabra "Starring" (Protagonizando) está mal escrita, ya que aparece como "Staring", al igual que en el episodio Swelter Skelter. #Giggles aparece en los créditos como personaje secundario, pero no aparece en el episodio. En cambio Petunia aparece en el episodio pero no aparece en los créditos. Es posible que hayan cambiado a Giggles por Petunia, pero no hayan cambiado los créditos. #La cornamenta de Lumpy (y la de los Pod Lumpy's) cambia de direcciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #El Pod Lumpy que está plantando no tiene antena. #Muchos Pod Lumpy's tienen sus dientes saliendo de sus labios, pero algunos no tienen esa característica. #Cuando Toothy escupe sus órganos se escucha el sonido de ellos tocando el suelo, antes de llegar a él. #Cuando Lumpy le ordena a un Pod Lumpy que le cortara la cabeza a otro tiene cinco dedos. #Cuando el Pod Lumpy que estaba por matar a Toothy cae desmayado se puede ver que aún sostiene el hacha. Sin embargo, luego de que se muestra como se desmayan los demás, y la cámara vuelve a enfocar la escena, se puede ver que el Pod Lumpy ya no tiene el hacha. Curiosidades *Los Pod Lumpys creciendo de vainas es similar a la película Invasion of the Body Snatchers. *En Los Simpsons hay un episodio de Halloween con una trama similar. Homero compra una hamaca mágica que hacía clones de él mismo y Homero los hacía trabajar por él. Pero luego los clones empezaron a matar gente y Homero tuvo que deshacerse de ellos, al igual que hizo Lumpy. *Este episodio no aparece en el minisitio de Halloween de Happy Tree Friends. *Este es uno de los cuatro episodios donde Lumpy no es visto viviendo en un remolque. Los otros episodios son Junk in the Trunk (donde vive en una casa), Dunce Upon a Time (donde vive en un castillo) y Aw Shucks! (donde vive en una granja al igual que en este episodio). *Los Pod Lumpy's usando sus piernas como ruedas, posiblemente es una referencia a "Los Picapiedras". *La moraleja de este episodio es la misma que la de Double Whammy Parte 2. *La muerte de Toothy es similar a cuando Cuddles escupe sus órganos en Easy Comb, Easy Go. *La muerte de Sniffles es similar a la muerte de un compañero de guerra de Flippy en In Over Your Hedge. *Nadie muere durante 3 minutos en este episodio. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Versión Remasterizada thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb Oh no, the reception is messed up ¡Oh no, la recepción se arruinó! Oh no, it's so messed up it's turned into a 1950's B Horror movie! ¡Oh no, está tan arruinada que se ha convertido en una película de Horror B de los años 50! It's presented in "Scream -O- Tastic"? I think I need to upgrade my PC for that. ¿Es presentado en "Scream -O- Tastic"? Creo que necesito actualizar mi PC para eso. Fun Fact: Beavers are nature's paper-boys. Dato Divertido: Los castores son los repartidores de periódicos de la naturaleza. Man, Lumpy is dumb. Everybody knows print media is dead. Hombre, Lumpy es tonto. Todos saben que los medios impresos están muertos. Maybe that's why this is a horror movie. Print media comes back to life and kills us all. NOOOOOOO!! Tal vez por eso es una película de horror. Los medios impresos regresan a la vida y nos matan a todos. ¡¡NOOOOOOO!!. Wow! I didn't know newspapers could do that! ¡Guau! ¡No sabía que los periódicos podían hacer eso!. Lumpy always ends up chopping his leg when he chops wood. Just wait and see. Lumpy siempre termina cortándose su pierna mientras corta madera. Sólo espera y mira. Fun Fact: Asteroids was a game in the 80's. Not a joke, I just liked that game Dato Divertido: Asteroides fue un juego en los años 80. No es broma, sólo me gustaba ese juego. Asteroid Fact: I'm pretty sure that's not what normal asteroids do. Dato de Asteroides: Estoy bastante seguro que eso no es lo que hacen los asteroides normales. Nothing but net! ask your parents about this reference. ¡Nada más que la red! pregúntale a tus padres sobre esta referencia. I'm totally shocked that Lumpy picked up the glowing green seed thet fell from space. It's so unlike him to do something stupid. Estoy totalmente sorprendido de que Lumpy recogiera la semilla verde brillante que cayó del espacio. Es tan diferente de él hacer algo estúpido. Just in case you didn't pick up it, that last blurb was "sarcastic". Sólo en caso de que no lo hayas notado, ese último blurb fue "sarcástico". Gardening it's only dangerous when Lumpy does it. See! La Jardinería sólo es peligrosa cuando Lumpy la hace. ¡Mira! "Two Lumpys are better than one" said nobody ever. "Dos Lumpy's son mejores que uno" dijo nunca nadie. Fun Fact: This is probably what I would do if I had a clone, make him do all the work Dato Divertido: Esto es probablemente lo que haría si tuviera un clon, hacer que haga todo el trabajo. Art Note: This chair is rendered in 3D, and then re-rendered in Flash, then back in 3D, and finally with Play Doh, to give it that 2D look Nota de Arte: Esta silla es renderizada en 3D y luego re-renderizada en Flash, luego otra vez en 3D y finalmente con Play Doh, para darle ese aspecto 2D. I was ALMOST right. Lumpys CLONE cut off the leg. It would have been Lumpy if he was still doing it. Estaba CASI seguro. El CLON de Lumpy se cortó la pierna. Habría sido Lumpy si aún estuviera haciéndolo. Gross, yet cool! Asqueroso, ¡pero genial!. "Three Lumpys are better than one" - Albert Einstein. "Tres Lumpy's son mejores que uno" - Albert Einstein. Einstein doesn't seem so smart now, does he? Einstein no parece tan inteligente ahora, ¿verdad? We should have called this episode "Chopping Wood: The Story of Chopping Wood". Deberíamos haber llamado este episodio "Cortando Madera: La Historia de Cortar Madera". Art Note CORRECTION: That chair was just drawn like everything else. My mistake. CORRECCIÓN de la Nota de Arte: Esa silla sólo fue dibujada como todo lo demás. Mi error. That seems extreme, but I'm sure Lumpy knows what he's doing. Eso parece extremo, pero estoy seguro de que Lumpy sabe lo que está haciendo. See, I told you. The only way to make good lemonade is to have a mutant alien clone do it. Mira, te lo dije. La única manera de hacer buena limonada es tener un clon alienigena mutante para que la haga. Real Talk: Lumpy loves these clones like his own children. Charla Real: Lumpy ama a esos clones como a sus propios hijos. This episode is based on the scientific theory that aliens will come to earth and do our chores. Este episodio está basado en la teoría científica de que los aliens vendrán a la Tierra y harán nuestras tareas. I'm being told that's not a real theory. Me han informado que esa no es una teoría real. If you look carefully, there are subtle clues that Lumpy is abusing his power over these things. Si miras cuidadosamente, hay pistas delicadas de que Lumpy está abusando de su poder sobre esas cosas. If that clone wasn't there, Sniffles would walked into the wall. Where was he going? Si ese clon no estuviera ahi, Sniffles hubiera caminado hacia la pared. ¿A dónde se dirigía? This is alien for: "Watch where you're going, idiot". Source: Google Translate Este es alien para: "Mira a donde te diriges, idiota". Fuente: Google Traductor. HTF Fact: Petunia lives alone... we think. Dato HTF: Petunia vive sola... creemos. A hammer and a mailbox are sometimes used by surgeons to amputate limbs because the cuts are so clean. Un martillo y un buzón a veces son usados por cirujanos para amputar miembros porque los cortes son muy limpios. I'm being told that's not true. Surgeons actually use shark knives and saws, which makes more sense. Me han informado que eso no es verdad. Los cirujanos en realidad usan cuchillos afilados y sierras, lo cual tiene más sentido. Eye see what he did there. El ojo vio lo que hizo allí. DELETED SCENE ALERT: We cut out a scene where Cuddles killed that clones brother. The brother was a janitor, hence the mop. The scene still works. ALERTA DE ESCENA ELIMINADA: Cortamos una escena donde Cuddles mató al hermano de esos clones. El hermano era un conserje, de ahí el trapeador. La escena aún funciona. Most people fill up their plane with poison BEFORE they take off, but you don't have to. Mucha gente llena su avión con veneno ANTES de despegar, pero tú no tienes que hacerlo. Fun Fact: Chopping beavers is a lot like chopping wood. Dato Divertido: Cortar castores es muy parecido a cortar madera. Just Kidding! Please don't chop any beavers. ¡Sólo bromeaba! Por favor no cortes ningún castor. Crop dusting is also a term to describe when somebody farts while walking through a room. Fumigación es también un término para describir cuando alguien se tira un gas mientras camina a través de una habitación. Admit it, you laughed at the word "fart". I laughed writing it! Admítelo, te reíste por la palabra "gas". ¡Yo reí escribiéndolo! This is what it's like when I crop dust... hehe. Esto es lo que se siente cuando fumigo... jeje. Fun Fact: A beavers natural defense is to spit up it's guts and run away. Dato Divertido: La defensa natural de los castores es escupir sus entrañas y correr. Fun Fact CORRECTION: I'm being told I'm thinking of a sea cucumber. Beavers die when they do this. CORRECCIÓN del Dato Divertido: Me han informado que estoy pensando en el pepino de mar. Los castores mueren cuando hacen esto. Alien space clones need anywhere from 5 to 10 seconds of sleep to be well rested. Los clones alienigenas del espacio necesitan dormir de 5 a 10 segundos en cualquier lugar para estar bien descansados. See, print media is causing more harm than good. Mira, los medios impresos están causando más daño que bien. Animation Fact: We only had one green Lumpy model so we filmed it in front of a green screen several times. Dato de Animación: Nosotros sólo teníamos un modelo de Lumpy verde así que lo filmamos frente a una pantalla verde varias veces. That totally didn't work so Kenn drew more. Eso totalmente no funcionó, así que Kenn dibujó más. Lumpy is so GREEN he drives a hybrid. Lumpy es tan VERDE que conduce un híbrido. Eye saw that! ¡Ojo vio eso! Old style credits are dead! They're like the newspaper of the credits. ¡Los créditos de estilo antiguo están muertos! Ellos son como el periódico de los créditos. Galería en:Peas in a Pod Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios de Halloween Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios con Remasterización Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios 2008 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy